


Birthday, Part 2

by rudolphsb9



Series: Not That Far Apart After All [15]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Gen, Surprises, number siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: 47 returns a favor





	

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: G  
Characters: Agent 47, Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: Number Siblings  
Summary: 47 returns a favor

~~~

47 crept carefully up to where Katia slept, reasonably soundly on the bed. She looked as though her nightmares were abating finally. Slowly, carefully, he stretched out the string on the party hat and slid it over her face as slowly as he could manage. He released the hat and the string at once, snapping it securely on her head. Katia started violently, gasping and spluttering a bit as she inched back on the bed, eyes wide with terror. She panted as she stared at him, her mind struggling to catch up with what was going on before finally she started to relax. “Oh,” she breathed. “It’s you.”

“Happy birthday,” 47 replied.

“…Thanks,” she said, and she sat up.

47 turned and walked out of the room. “I made you a cake,” he said over his shoulder. Katia hummed, folding her eyebrows and frowning a little as she slipped out of bed to follow him to the kitchenette and pseudo-dining room of their suite. Katia carefully sat at the dining table, where another pastel-colored cake awaited. This one had a lone, lit candle on it, and she looked at 47 as if wanting to ask him a question. “Aren’t you going to make a wish?” he replied simply.

Katia leaned forward, propping herself up on her elbows and blowing out the candle. She didn’t wish for anything specifically; it would’ve either been for something impossible or something she didn’t really want anyway, which would’ve negated the whole point of the thing, and 47 cut a sliver of the cake and eased it onto a plate. “Thanks.”

He sat across from her at the table. “Don’t you want a piece?” she asked.

“Later.”

Katia nodded, and she picked up the fork and took a bite. Immediately she was impressed, and a little bit jealous. “How are you such a better cook than me?” she demanded through the food. “This is so unfair.” Her indignation was completely fraudulent, but he showed no indication that he knew this or not. She guessed that he did.

“Practice,” he replied simply.

She gave him a look, and then nodded as if to say, “Fair enough.” She swallowed and said, “I have to figure out how to get you back for that at some point. You nearly killed me.”

“I’m sorry.”

She looked up at him, shocked at what had just happened. “Did…did you just…” He gave the most imperceptible nod. She leaned back a little, her jaw hanging a little. She settled firmly against the back of the chair and let her lips curl into the smile. “Well done,” she said. “I’m proud of you.”

He tilted his head just slightly, and Katia smiled at him.


End file.
